


Kagura Brothers: Babysitter Extraordinaires (sort of)

by Deadly_Comedy



Category: Original Work, Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Cute, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy
Summary: Will Shiano and Ryuken pull themselves together to take care of their friends' quadruplets?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1





	Kagura Brothers: Babysitter Extraordinaires (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaleEarwicker46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/gifts).



_**AN: Shout out to my main man, DaleEarwicker42 (or 46 on AO3) for letting me use some of these characters!** _

Today was a slow day and Shiano was taking this time to catch up on some reading While his brother Ryuken was doing who knows what in his room. His session was abruptly interrupted by a loud pounding at the door. He was slightly annoyed and startled by the knocking, but he got up and went to answer it anyway. When he opened it up, his eyes widened to see an exhausted couple standing there with four babies; two pups and two kittens.

"Felicity? Miguel?" He went. "What are you guys doing here? You look horrible!"

"Hey, Shia, good to see you." Felicity groaned. "Sorry, it's just been a busy day."

"Yeah, all our friends are busy, most of the servants are in the hospital after, to the least, committing the party foul to end all party fouls, we have to get Maria's tonsils removed AND get Felix fitted for glasses and we're going to late for those appointments." Miguel rambled. "We don't know who else to trust, but you. So, can you please care of the quads for the day?"

"I don't know, guys." Shiano said. "Do you really trust me that much to take care of them?"

"Well, duh!" Felicity replied before she and Miguel handed them the infants and plopping the duffle bags inside. "Good luck!"

With that, the two bolted off hurriedly, leaving a befuddled white cat behind with four confused babies staring at him, while he returned the glance.

"Ah, crap." He gulped before setting them down on the couch. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Hey, bro, I'm just gonna-" Ryuken began as he descended the stairs before he stopped in his tracks after spotting his brother and the infants. "Um, question: What's with the babies?"

"Ryuken, these are Felicity and Miguel's." Shiano said before looking at their pajamas to see their names. "That's Elena, Spot, Carlos and Willow."

"Man, they got busy." Ryuken remarked cheekily, kneeling down to their level as Willow grabbed his nose.

"You have no idea. They were running themselves ragged and asked us to take care of them."

"What do you mean us?"

"Hey, I'm gonna need all the help I can get and you do kinda owe me. Need I remind you of last week?"

Both cat brothers immediately shivered at that memory.

"That is NOT where you put chopsticks." Ryuken quivered. "Okay, I'm in."

"Great!" Shiano said.

As they turned back to the quads, their hearts immediately sank and their eyes turned to pin pricks. One of the pups and one of the kittens had just vanished, leaving their brothers on the couch.

"Willow? Elena?!" The blonde cat called out in panic as his vision darted around the room. "Willow! Where'd you go!? Elena!"

"Oh God, Felicity and Miguel are going to maul us!" The white feline exclaimed in fear"

Suddenly, a letter manifested in front of them from a shroud of green fire. Shiano immediately picked it up and read it.

_Forgot to warn you, Elena likes to climb anything and everything, Spot likes to troll people by intentionally pooping himself, Carlos is a biter and Willow likes to fly around when no-one's looking._

_Signed, Miguel._

Just as they finished reading that, Shiano felt claws digging into his back and up his body, causing him to squirm and wince in pain until it stopped at his head. He and his brother looked and saw Elena giggling proudly at her herself. Shortly after, Willow landed on Ryuken's head before they were both promptly taken off and set back down on the sofa.

"Don't scare us like that." Shiano sighed.

Just then, their attention was turned to Spot. The kitten strained and grunted as his face turned so red, it looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. His siblings scooted away as far as they could as the babysitters watched in confusion.

"Um, what's he doing?" Ryuken gulped.

"Oh no, don't tell me he's-"

Shiano was cut off when Spot gained an intense look of relief, giggling like mad. Shortly after, a foul stench filled the air. The brothers coughed and hacked as they covered their noses and mouth, trying desperately not to lose their lunch. Ryuken then marched up to the infant, bending down and narrowing his eyes at him.

"Listen here you little punk, I have it up to here with y-AAAAAH!" He sternly said before screaming, Carlos having bitten down on his tail.

The blonde cat yanked his tail out of the rainbow puppy's mouth, clutching his tail and stomping around in anger and pain.

"My God, the little guy's got some bite." He remarked.

Just then, they noticed the quads' faces. They grimaced and whined and it took a few seconds for the brothers to process what was going on. Once it sank in, their eyes went wide and they gulped hard.

"Don't tell they're going to..." Ryuken gulped.

"No, please don't!" Shiano begged.

But it was too late as the infants started to cry. They were near panic mode when another message appeared in the same manner. It read as follows:

_By the way, they're absolutely terrified of anger. Sorry I didn't say this sooner._

Ryuken's eye twitched.

"That's it. We're horrible babysitters and I'm gonna kill that dog." He ranted, almost more than willing to throw in the towel at this point. "It was a mistake that they brought them here."

Shiano, however, wouldn't be so willing. He firmly grabbed hold of his shoulders and staring him dead in the eyes

"Ryuken, listen to me, our friends are counting on us and I will be darned if I don't keep that promise. Please, big bro, don't give up now. I've always looked up to you for help and you're happy to oblige. So, are you gonna stop now or are we gonna master babysitting together?" He said.

The older feline smiled at his brothers determination.

"I'm game." He said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" They both said.

The door opened and Ezina, Viola, Mike Df, Ezain, Mach, and Mestello.

"Hey, guys, what's with all the-" Mike asked before he noticed the crying quadruplets. "Uh, what's with the babies."

"UGH and what's with the smell? Smells like death." Ezain gagged.

The brothers then gave them their best condensed summary of what happened to them and why they ended up with the quads, all the while they cried.

"Aw, poor babies." Viola cooed, gently rocking Spot.

"Oof, that's rough, you guys." Mach said, trying to comfort a whimpering Willow.

"Tell us about it." Ryuken said.

"Shiano, you change spot while I go prepare some formula for them." Ezina said.

"Good call. They're probably hungry too." Shiano agreed as they both walked into the kitchen, leaving their friends with the other babies.

"No, you bloody idiot, you're doing it wrong. Here, let me try." Mestello said, Mach handing over Willow.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ezina was mixing up bottles of formula while Shiano was occupied with changing Spot. And by that, I mean he had a gas mask, apron and rubber gloves on, new diaper, baby wipes and powder in hand.

"Right, I'm going in." Shiano announced and got to work.

"Quit being so dramatic." Ezina said, shakng her head.

As he changed him, another thought came to his mind: was it really wise to leave the rest of the kids in the same room as Ryuken and Mike? He knows how aloof his brother can be and Mike was just... well, Mike. Soon enough the diaper had been replaced and the old one disposed of.

"Hey, I know that look." Ezina said, sticking the bottle in Spot's mouth as he eagerly suckled on it. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I feel like a failure. Felicity and Miguel are counting on us to take care of their littlest ones and my brother and I just feel like crummy babysitters." He sighed.

"Babe, babies are never easy." She said. "But that's never stopped most people from having them. Besides, you get to learn along the way and connect with a baby over time. That's what makes them special. Besides, I'm pretty sure spot would agree."

To prove her point, she placed Spot in his arms. In response, the kitten snuggled into his chest and continued to suckle as Shiano smiled, purred and rubbed his face against his.

"Thanks, I needed that talk." He said.

"That's what girlfriends are for." She giggled before kissing his cheek. "Come on, let's join back up with the others."

The white cat was slightly nervous. He still didn't fully trust Ryuken or Mike around babies, but when he came back he was pleasantly surprised. Mestello and Mach were playing peek-a-boo with Willow, Ezain and Mike were making funny faces with a giggling Elena, and Ryuken was using his plasma powers to fly Carlos around, much to his delight. Shiano and Ezina sat next to him and Viola, handing out the bottles of formula, with Mike trying some before giving it to Elena. It was hard not to laugh at that.

Soon, the babies had all finished their bottles. Now comes the time to burp them.

"Hey, I read this online that this is a great way to do it." Ryuken said. "Follow my lead."

They then started to pat up and down the babies before rubbing up and down. The repeated this pattern a total of 6 times.

"Well, that didn't-"

Ezain was cut off by the quadruplets letting out impossibly loud and meaty burps, knocking him over.

"Excuse you." Mestello retched half-playfully, waving her hand as Willow laughed

"Sweet!" Mike laughed as he rubbed noses with Elena. "That was nice."

"Hey, is Carlos' paw supposed to glow green like that?" Ryuken asked.

Shortly after, a surge of electricity went through his body like he had been struck by lightning.

"Ow." He groaned. "Welp, at least we know they inherited their parents' powers."

"Shia, show 'em your ice powers." Mike suggested.

"Might as well." Shiano shrugged. "Hey guys, look at this."

He conjured up a snowball in his paw before throwing it up in the air, causing it to snow, much to the babies' delight. Suddenly, Willow sneezed, causing a beam to fire out of her horn and blow a hole in the ceiling. That was soon followed by Spot inadvertently firing glowsticks at Mach's face and Elena accidentally hurling a green fireball at a wall.

"Oh boy." All of them groaned.

* * *

Felicity knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Ryuken and Shiano answered it, holding the quads and the duffle bags.

"Hey, guys. I hope they weren't too much trouble." Felicity said.

"We know how much of a handful they can be." Miguel added.

"Honestly, they were a lot less trouble than we thought." Ryuken chuckled.

"And hey, nice specs, Felix." Shiano complimented.

"Thanks." Felix said.

"Where's your twin?" He asked.

"She got her tonsils removed." The pup answered as he pointed to the limo,

"Coconuts have water in them." Maria laughed deliriously.

"Come on you four, let's go home." Miguel said as he and his wife take the quads back.

In responses, they whimpered, meowed and reached for them.

"Did they just dump us?" Felicity gasped dramatically.

"Aww, we'll miss you too." Shiano cooed, scratching their heads. "You know what? Let's take a selfie before you leave."

"Sounds good to me." Ryuken agreed. "Hey, everyone! We're gonna take a group selfie!"

In response, their friends rushed outside and got into position. Once they were, Felicity pulled out her phone and selfie stick. With a exclamation of "CHEESE!" the photo was taken.

"Alright, say goodbye, guys." Felix said.

"Bye-bye." The quads said.

Everyone was pleasantly taken aback.

"Their first words!" Felicity squealed.

Soon, the royal family drove off with the group of friends watching them leave.

"Today was tiring but worth it." Shiano sighed.

Everyone else voiced their agreement.

"That being said, remind us to never have kids." Ryuken said.

"Never say never, Ryu." Viola said. "Life IS unpredictable."

"Oh you don't know what you're talking abou-"

* * *

Ryuken sat on the couch in the living room of his new house. Above him was a picture of him and Viola in wedding kimonos, Viola was snuggled up next to him and swaddled in his arms were his two sons while she held their daughters.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. I-Never-Wanna-Have-Kids?" She asked smugly.

"Crap." He lamented, knowing he had eaten his own words.

* * *

Shiano wasn't faring any better. The embarrassed cat was blushing a bright red as as an equally smug Ezina was making him watch video of him dancing and singing the "I Was Wrong" song while wearing a shirt that said "I was super wrong". At least Mizore and Ria were happy.

"I get it! You don't need to rub it it!" He whined.


End file.
